Need
by Demenior
Summary: This isn't their first time. This won't be their last. It started the day they were brought together to save the world. It will continue until the leader and warrior are no longer needed. Jay/Archie. Not for younger eyes.


The lights were off and they'd remembered to lock the door this time. The bed creaks under them. Warm skin slick with sweat. Fingers tangled in hair, soft moans, quick breaths. Legs wrapped around his waist. So familiar the caresses, so comforting the lips.

Jay groans deep in his throat, sounding like he was growling. Archie kisses down his neck and onto his collarbone. Jay leans down, kissing down Archie's face until he captures the pale lips with his tan skin.

Jay's rough sailing hands, calloused with years of ropes and sea salt trace down Archie's chest. Archie's soft artesian hands fall over Jay's wide shoulders. Jay braces himself on one arm to keep above Archie. The Warrior arches his back, pressing himself teasingly against Jay. Jay grits his teeth to keep from crying out.

Jay kisses Archie again, hungrily, passionately. Archie's nimble fingers work at Jay's belt. Jay bites at Archie's neck, stopping the younger briefly. Jay pulls himself to his knees, towering over Archie. Pale skin glistens with sweat and his chest rises and falls quickly as he pants, lips parted.

Jay leans down again, planting a hand on Archie's chest to keep him down. He kisses Archie's cheek. He kisses down Archie's body. Archie's breathing becomes more erratic under his hand. Jay can feel Archie's pulse.

He comes to the waistband of Archie's shorts and pulls them down slowly. Archie sucks in a ragged breath. Jay stops to savor the moment. The way Archie lays beneath him, the way he sounds and the way Jay adores to feel like he is in control.

There is a knock on the door.

"Hey, Arch, you wanna come watch the movie?" Atlanta calls in.

Jay doesn't stop. He smiles at Archie before slowly removing that last of Archie's clothing. Archie keeps himself from gasping out loud.

"No," Archie is able to say, trying to sound casual.

"Why not, Arch?" Atlanta is settling in for a debate, Archie can tell. Jay's calloused fingers touch Archie briefly and his entire body becomes rigid. He slaps a hand over his mouth to keep from moaning out.

Archie forces out his answer in one breath, "Don't want to."

"You said you wanted to see this one, Arch!" Atlanta whined.

Jay's tongue does wicked things. Archie grits his teeth and makes a fist in his sheets. His body goes rigid.

"Another time!" he exclaims, hoping she'll be satisfied.

"Fine," she sighs dejectedly and they can hear her stomping away. Jay's hands are on Archie's hips, and he holds Archie down.

"Ah. Ah, Jay," Archie moans. Pleasure makes Archie twist in the sheets and Jay holds him down long enough to finish what he started. Archie's groans encourage him further and Jay responds with his growling moans. But not too loud. Never too loud. Their secret cannot leave the four walls.

Archie whispers Jay's name over and over again in the darkness. Archie's pulse is racing; his chest rises and falls rapidly. He arches his back and thrusts his hips. The sense of being caught is overwhelming. Jay smells like the ocean. Jay smells like the salty air and the rocking of a ship. Jay is dangerous in Archie's mind. Jay moans loudly, risking their secrecy. Archie has to bite his hand to keep from crying out one last time.

Archie falls back into the bed, panting. Jay is still hot with passion, kissing up Archie's well-toned stomach. He pauses to kiss many scars. He knows where and when Archie received most of them. He rubs his cheek against Archie's. Jay hungrily finds Archie's lips and grinds against the warrior.

This isn't their first time. This won't be their last. It started the day they were brought together to save the world. It will continue until the leader and warrior are no longer needed.

Jay straddles Archie's waist, pushing the warrior down again as he kisses him feverishly, sloppily. Archie tangles a hand in Jay's hair. The other pulls Jay's belt apart and attempts the zipper of his jeans.

As long as the have this they are satisfied. Without their secret touches in dark rooms or forbidden kisses behind locked doors they would be incomplete. They would fail as healthy members of a team, unable to uphold their parts of righteousness.

Jay lifts Archie's legs over his shoulders. Archie draws shaky breaths as Jay runs his tongue along pale thighs.

Archie craves the attention Jay will lavish upon him as long as Archie allows Jay to feel dominance. They complete themselves in one another. The arrogant, merciless warrior submits to his commanders will and the leader is unquestioning of himself, a dominating figure who listens to no one.

No one, but the quiet whispers of the night: the white hot passion, shimmering over his skin. The sounds that are only theirs to hear.

* * *

I'm quite proud of everything except how I ended it. Those last few paragraphs, I'm sure you can see what I was attempting to say (but failed)

I really, really like this one.

Demenior


End file.
